In view of the wide variety of products that are sold for being dispensed from containers, particularly containers with round necks which define the dispensing portal, numerous constructions have evolved for container stoppers or closure means for the portals, including for example screw caps, stoppers, corks and crown caps, to name a few. Generally, products such as vinegar, vegetable oils, laboratory liquids, detergents, honey, condiments, spices, alcoholic beverages, and the like, have similar needs regarding the type and construction of the closure means used for containers for these products. However, wine sold in bottles represents the most demanding product in terms of bottle closure technology. In an attempt to best meet these demands, most wine bottle closures or stoppers have been produced from a natural material known as “cork”.
While natural cork still remains a dominant material for wine closures, synthetic wine closures have become increasingly popular over the last years, largely due to the shortage in high quality natural cork material and the awareness of wine spoilage as a result of “cork taint”, a phenomenon that is associated with natural cork materials. In addition, synthetic closures have the advantage that by means of closure technology, their material content and physical characteristics can be designed, controlled and fine-tuned to satisfy the varying demands that the wide range of different wine types produced throughout the world impose on closures.
One of the principal difficulties to which any bottle closure is subjected in the wine industry is the manner in which the closure is inserted into the bottle. Typically, the closure is placed in a jaw clamping member positioned above the bottle portal. The clamping member incorporates a plurality of separate and independent jaw members which peripherally surround the closure member and are movable relative to each other to compress the closure member to a diameter substantially less than its original diameter. Once the closure member has been fully compressed, a plunger moves the closure means from the jaws directly into the neck of the bottle, where the closure member is capable of expanding into engagement with the interior diameter of the bottle neck and portal, thereby sealing the bottle and the contents thereof.
In view of the fact that the jaw members are generally independent of each other and separately movable in order to enable the closure member to be compressed to the substantially reduced diameter, each jaw member comprises a sharp edge which is brought into direct engagement with the closure member when the closure member is fully compressed. Depending upon the composition of the closure member, score lines are frequently formed on the outer surface of the closure member, which prevents a complete, leak-free seal from being created when the closure member expands into engagement with the bottle neck.
Thus, it is generally desirable that any synthetic bottle closure be able to withstand this conventional bottling and sealing method. Furthermore, many cork sealing members also incur damage during the bottling process, resulting in leakage or tainted wine.
Another issue in the wine industry is the capability of the wine stopper to withstand a pressure build up that can occur during the storage of the wine product after it has been bottled and sealed. Due to natural expansion of the wine during hotter months, pressure builds up, which can result in the bottle stopper being displaced from the bottle. As a result, it is generally desirable that the bottle stopper employed for wine products be capable of secure, intimate, frictional engagement with the bottle neck in order to resist any such pressure build up.
A further issue in the wine industry is the general desirability that secure, sealed engagement of the stopper with the neck of the bottle be achieved quickly, if not virtually immediately after the stopper is inserted into the neck of the bottle. During normal wine processing, the stopper is compressed, as detailed above, and inserted into the neck of the bottle to enable the stopper to expand in place and seal the bottle. However, such expansion desirably occurs immediately upon insertion into the bottle since many processors tip the bottle onto its side or neck down after the stopper is inserted into the bottle neck, allowing the bottle to remain stored in this position for extended periods of time. If the stopper is unable to rapidly expand into secure, intimate, frictional contact and engagement with the walls of the neck of the bottle, wine leakage can occur.
It is further desirable that the closure be removable from the bottle using a reasonable extraction force. Although actual extraction forces extend over a wide range, the generally accepted, conventional extraction force is typically below 100 pounds.
In achieving a commercially viable stopper or closure, a careful balance must be made between secure sealing and providing a reasonable extraction force for removal of the closure from the bottle. Since the these two characteristics are believed to be in direct opposition to each other, a careful balance must be achieved so that the stopper or closure is capable of securely sealing the wine in the bottle, preventing both leakage and gas transmission, while also being removable from the bottle without requiring an excessive extraction force.
Furthermore, it is generally desirable that the closure has a low oxygen permeability. Too much oxygen can cause the premature spoilage of wine. In fact, oxidation may occur over a period of time to render the beverage undrinkable. Thus, it is desirable to effectively prevent or reduce oxygen from entering the bottle in order to extend and preserve the freshness and shelf life of the product. Any commercially viable wine stopper or closure should therefore generally have a low oxygen transfer rate (OTR).
In addition to the above, it is often desirable for synthetic closures to resemble natural cork closures as closely as possible in appearance. Both the longitudinal surface and the flat ends of cylindrical cork closures generally have an irregular appearance, for example showing naturally occurring irregularities in color, structure and profile. Methods have been developed for providing synthetic closures with a physical appearance similar to natural cork, for example by blending colors to produce a streaking effect in the outer portion of the closure, along the cylindrical axis. However, no method has yet been disclosed by means of which the flat terminating ends of a synthetic closure can be provided with a physical appearance similar to natural cork.
It is, furthermore, often desirable to provide decorative indicia such as letters and ornaments on the surface of wine stoppers (e.g. the crest or emblem of a winery). Natural corks are generally marked by a method commonly referred to as “fire branding”, i.e. by the application of a hot branding tool. Alternatively, natural corks may also be branded by application of colors or dyes. Due to food safety concerns, marking of natural corks with colors or dyes is generally only effected on the curved cylindrical surface of the cork that is not in direct contact with the wine. On the other hand, marking on the flat terminating surfaces of natural corks is generally effected by means of fire branding only since this method does not impose any food safety concerns.
It is also known to brand synthetic closures. Synthetic closures are commonly branded by means of inkjet printing using special dyes or colors approved for indirect food contact. Since such colors and dyes are normally not approved for direct food contact marking of synthetic closures with colors or dyes is generally only effected on the curved cylindrical surface of the cork that is not in direct contact with the wine. Therefore, marking on the flat terminating surfaces of synthetic closures is generally only known for injection molded closures, where marking is effected during the molding process of the closure by providing raised portions on the flat terminating surfaces.
Methods are available for marking the flat terminating surface of synthetic closures that have been manufactured by means of extrusion, in particular by co-extrusion. Laser marking may, in theory, be a feasible method since it allows the avoidance of direct food contact. This method is, however, inherently slow and expensive since it requires the use of special laser dye additives. Also, there have been concerns that laser marking of the flat terminating surfaces of synthetic closures may adversely change the foam structure of the core element, which may, in consequence, adversely affect the sensitive gas permeation properties of such closures.
A further method involves the application of a decorative layer, in particular of a decorative plastic layer, by means of heat and/or pressure transfer. This method allows for permanent branding of synthetic closures without giving rise to concerns relating to food safety and without negatively impacting the gas permeation and/or mechanical properties of synthetic closures, in particular of co-extruded synthetic closures. It can, however, be difficult to achieve a desirable print quality.
Therefore, there exists a need for a method for producing a synthetic closure or stopper which particularly comprises at least one of the characteristic features described above, said method particularly being capable of producing a synthetic closure or stopper which has a physical appearance and/or tactile characteristics similar in at least one aspect to a natural cork closure, particularly with only minimal impairment, particularly with no impairment or even with improvement of the other properties of the closure such as, inter alia, OTR, leakage, ease of insertion and removal, compressibility and compression recovery, compatibility with food products.
There is also a need for a method for producing a synthetic closure or stopper which has improved printability on the end terminating faces.
Other and more specific needs will in part be apparent and will in part appear hereinafter.